Haven
by croOKed-aura
Summary: Set after the Immortals War, Daine and Numair are once again thrust into danger. Both find love and safety in the grounds of the camp, Haven, where they discover new fears and comforts. Read and Review!


**A/N:** hi everyone! i'm back with yet ANOTHER daine and numair fic. can't get enough of these two lovebirds. hawhaw!

anyway, this is set after the immortals war. actually, it's set in the book, _Lady Knight_, from the _Protector of the Small_ series! for those who remember, both daine and numair appear in the last installment, as help to Haven. this story is set in the grounds of kel's camp, Haven. so please, enjoy! only the beginning is "cannon". otherwise, it's all purely me.

there is some mature content in here, so once again - beware!

i hope you enjoy!

* * *

Mage and knight walked around Haven, the refugee camp. The sky was bright blue, as clouds whispered past above. Birds flew into the burning sun, but that did not stop Numair Salmalín from continuing his search in the sky. He had been keeping watch for days.

Keladry of Mindelan, Lady Knight, walked with him. The mage did not seem to mind her company; for one thing, her tall build made it much easier to talk to her. That, and she was leader of Haven. And she was also the reason why he was here.

He felt more relaxed, talking simply of magical protection. And he would rather have spoken to her, as opposed to Neal of Queenscove. He didn't have anything against the poor boy, but for some reason, he felt the knight did not particularly favour him. Not that it mattered anyway.

Overhead, he heard the regal cry of an eagle. His head quickly snapped up, scanning the skies intently, absent-mindedly forgetting the young woman beside him. The eagle cried again, and he spotted her.

She flew with such ferocity, circling the camp grounds, coming down lower and lower. He was grinning like a fool and he knew it. Clumsily, he took off his tunic and wrapped it around his arm, holding it out. The eagle came to land on his outstretched arm, perching with authority.

Numair's heart hurt from the pleasure bursting through him. The blood in his veins that ran cold for weeks on suddenly became too hot. He smiled and he exhaled slowly, calming down the rate of his beating heart.

"So you found me, dear one," he said, as he kissed the creature on the beak. "I've missed you."

Missed was a term that did not come even close to his emotions at the moment. Days ago, he would've abandoned everything to go looking for her in his own hawk shape. The relief that ran through him, as well as the happiness – there just weren't any words to describe it.

Lightly, the bird began to preen his hair; Numair closed his eyes, feeling the sense of her touch. Maybe she was in eagle-form, but to him, it meant everything. He leaned in, and forgot the weight on his sole arm.

"Welcome to Haven, Daine," Keladry of Mindelan said. The mage almost jumped, as he finally remembered he was in the company of another. "Have you any news?"

The eagle on his arm tore away from his hair, shaking her head. Immediately, he couldn't help but notice, she turned her attention back to him. Her preening was comforting to his worried state.

She was here. She was here! After weeks upon weeks, he was finally reunited with her. Their parting, on his end, was almost unbearable, even though he knew it was crucial for him to use his Gift with Haven, and for her to use her magic as a spying tool. But as much as he enjoyed spending time with the Lady Knight, right now, he yearned to spend time with his lover.

"Will you excuse us?" he asked, but only out of being polite. He turned away from Keladry, as he continued, "she likes to be private when she changes back to human." It wasn't a lie, but he also desperately needed that excuse to be private with her. Without even the patience to wait for a goodbye – _Keladry would understand though!_ – he carried the eagle back towards his rooms.

_Their_ rooms. Everywhere they went it would be their place, their rooms.

As Numair finally kicked the doors to the room shut, the eagle immediately took off behind the clothing screen. He heard human feet pat down onto the floor, and saw a tumble of brown curls above the screen.

Veralidaine Sarrasri stepped from behind the screen, wrapping one of his many tunics around her. She looked up, smiling at him, standing a few feet from him. She looked beautiful, as always.

Ever since she came back, all Numair could notice about himself was that he kept taking in extremely large breaths. His heart contracted as her smile widened at him, and the glint in her eyes showed only a fierce emotion of love. _For him._

She looked tired, he noticed, as his eyes glazed over her. Her hair was slightly longer than it had been, with many more tangles. Her wrist was bruised, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine.

They both stood there for what felt like an eternity, just staring at each other. The mage didn't really mind. Just looking at her, after weeks without her, was enough for him.

She broke off the staring, as she ran and jumped into his arms. _Never mind_, Numair thought, _staring isn't enough. _

The sense of her body on him was unbearable, but he could never get enough of that. His arms gripped her tightly, as she pressed her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder. He sniffed, his nose filling in with her scent; a mix of spring air, nature, and her own unique smell of earth and lilies. His own face buried in her mass of curls, the palm of his hand finding the back of her head. They both stood there for minutes, just dissolving in physical touch.

"I've missed you, too," Daine mumbled into him, then pulled away slightly, peering at his face. Numair looked deep into her eyes, getting lost in their depths of blue and gray. Hearing her words, her voice, only opened new floods of desire within him. He didn't let her speak another word, as he pressed his lips against hers.

He could never tire of kissing her. Every kiss caused new sensations to fill his mind until he was basically incoherent of any other thoughts. She tasted sweet, and the way she desperately clung onto his lips with hers only made it harder for him to think properly. He felt her bite the bottom of his lip. He felt his knees tremble as well.

Daine suddenly broke apart from him. Holding onto his face with both her hands on his cheeks, he could see her eyes were flustered, and her cheeks were probably as flushed as his own. He noticed both their breathing was ragged. She looked at him and smiled, and pulled him in for another round of lip-locking.

This time, she deepened their kiss, as her fingers curled around his hair. Numair's hands roamed over her back, waist, buttocks, shoulders and neck. Maybe he was checking for other signs of damage on her body that he didn't see initially, but mostly, it was because he wanted to touch her.

She broke apart from him again. "Don't leave me alone tonight," she whispered, and he heard the plea in her voice. The pain from their time apart showed through the sound of her voice that hinted at a Gallan accent.

That though had never even crossed his mind. Ever since she landed on his arm, all he could think of was spending every hour with her. He had no desire to leave her alone _ever._ He gave his answer by kissing her lightly and carrying her over to the bed.

Collapsing onto her, Numair undid the tunic that she wrapped around herself. He knew there was nothing else underneath. He pulled it from her form and onto the floor, discarding the garment. Not wanting to wait any minute longer, he yanked off his own clothing, piling them alongside the tunic below. Both mages stared again at each other, panting heavily.

"I absolutely _hate_ being away from you, Numair," Daine said, as she fingered his chest lightly. The patterns she made on his body sent shivers down his spine. He felt her adjust her body to a more comfortable position under him. "I feel as though – "

"Half of me was missing." They both said this together, and smiled at one another crookedly. He always thought it was peculiar that they knew each other so well. Well enough to even complete sentences perfectly in synch.

"Don't ever leave me again, please," she said, though she smiled. He knew as well as she did that eventually they would have to part. It was their place in life, while serving under the King. They both had magic that was beneficial the crown, and both would need to use it.

"I intend to spend the whole of my life with you, magelet," Numair told her, planting a kiss on her forehead. "If you'll let me, of course." He grinned at her, which startled a laugh from her.

"Only if you prove yourself worthy, mage," she replied, both her hands caressing his arms. She pulled him down to her and met his lips with hers.

"If you insist," Numair said in-between kisses. He roughly pulled her knees towards his body, a wolfish grin on his face. Her own eyes were stormy with a hint of danger. This made him only more eager.

He summoned her anti-pregnancy charm to him; gripping it, he placed in onto her neck, touching her cheeks with the back of his fingers while doing so. He watched as Daine arched her back, and positioned her hips to his benefit. Numair took the sign as he entered into her.

He heard the soft murmur escape her lips. He caught them with his, pressing his entire length on her. She seemed to welcome the extra weight of him, and she threw her arms over his shoulders. He explored her body with his mouth; neither neglected that they were joined together, which only made them yearn for more.

He nibbled the delicate skin near the lobes of her ears, and sucked on tender spots on her neck. He could hear every sound that escaped her, a sound he had missed terribly in the weeks spent apart. Now, with her in his arms, he felt complete. He was one with her, and it was everything he could ever wish for.

He pressed his palms on either side of her on the bed, bringing his body above hers once more. Daine gave him the slightest of nods, and he gripped her behind the knees, pulling himself deeper into her. A soft moan emitted from her throat, as her lips parted.

Both found a rhythm that suited perfectly. Only aware of physical sense, Numair's thoughts raced in circles, though his thoughts were only of her. He remembered the first time they made love; sweet, tender, and the feeling of comfort in each others' embrace. He remembered the way she called out his name repetitively during the act, which was what she did now. And most importantly of all, he remembered the look of love in her eyes which she relayed through her actions towards him, leaving him not just satisfied, but deliriously happy to the point of idiocy.

He could feel her coming to a climax, though he was nowhere near close. She cried out loudly in release, her body convulsing while doing so. Her grip around his shoulders was tighter, as she readied herself for more of him. Tonight, she only stayed underneath him. He sensed how tired she was, and how much she wanted him. He didn't really care. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, and he wanted to prove to her he was worthy of her love. Only _her_ affections did he want to return.

Both continued on with love-making. It was well past suppertime by now, as Numair could tell. He didn't want to leave her. Skipping a meal was nothing compared to the weeks without her. He would sacrifice all meals if he could, to have her by his side for his life. Daine was the only thing that mattered to him. A flimsy meal couldn't even compare. And he was certain none of the guests at Haven would really mind that they both disappeared for the night. It would be quite obvious as to why!

Daine's nails digging deeply into his flesh let Numair know she was once more coming to an end. He felt his own drawing near, as he pushed more insistently. Her fingers on his muscles caused a bit of pain that he barely felt from his heavy mind. He could only feel his need, as well as hers, and wanted to feed it. He gave in, his own cry mixing with hers.

He lifted himself off of her eventually, to lie beside her. Daine rolled over onto his side, and his arm laced around her form. She stroked his chest lightly, still breathing deeply from before.

"Is that proof enough?" Numair asked, with laughter in his voice. He lifted his head to kiss her temple gently. The salty taste of sweat played on his tongue, as well as a taste of sweetness he could not name.

She continued brushing her hand against his chest. "Possibly," she replied impishly. "But you've got a long way to go, master mage!"

His brows furrowed. "What does _that_ mean?" the mage demanded.

"I expect the next time to be much more adventuresome," she said, reaching over and tweaking his long nose. "Tonight was _very_ excellent, though."

The both lay silently for a while, listening to each other breathe, and the sounds of the camp grounds through the windows. She finally turned to him.

"Numair?" Her voice was soft.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, turning his head to face her properly. "What's on your mind?"

"Thank you for keeping your promise," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

He looked at her blankly. "What?"

A smile played on her lips as she kissed him on the mouth this time. "For keeping the animals safe, of course! Thank you for putting the barrier around Haven – it means so much to me."

"But how did you see?" Numair was confused. How could Daine possibly see the protection if she barely explored the grounds since coming back?

"I circled around Haven many times to spot you," she replied, settling back into his hold. "Thank you for doing that, Numair. I know you must have been awfully busy with your own tasks. But to go that extra mile to protect them – "

He pressed a finger to her lips. "It is what you wanted, sweet," he told her, removing the finger. "And I don't break promises. Besides, I would've put a protection charm against them even without your asking. I know how much animals mean to you, Daine."

She didn't say anything, but instead, kissed his chest. He pulled her in tightly.

"Were you in danger?" Numair questioned. He knew she knew he asked of her journey. As much as he respected his king, he would always disagree with Jonathan's assignments for her. He didn't mind if the king put him in danger for the country – but to ask that of _Daine_?

His fingers around her turned white from his grip as he awaited the answer. "No," she said. His fingers released their grips only slightly.

"Then how do you explain that bruise?"

"It was nothing, Numair. You don't need to be all worried, I can handle myself perfectly fine, and you know that."

"Is it so wrong of me to worry for your safety?" he asked quietly. "Is it so wrong that I go half mad with fear, knowing you are endangering yourself without me there to shield you?"

"_No_." She kissed him again, calming down his nerves. She was safe at the moment. She was here, with him, holding him up as much as he held her. She belonged here, not out there.

"Then why do you complain about my being worried for you?"

He heard her sigh, and felt her frustration at the same time. She got up, and pulled herself up, along with the blankets, her chest resting on her knees.

"We live in a time of _war_, Numair."

"_When haven't we_?" He asked, which made her face brighten up with a joke. "First the invasion at the Swoop, then the Dunlath battle with the Pack, facing Carthak, and the Immortals War. Now this; how can I not worry for you?"

"But that's exactly it!" she exclaimed, clawing through her hair with confusion. "There isn't room to be worried, Numair. We both have our duties! How can you possibly think of me when you have the entire country to think of first?"

"Because I _love_ you."

She looked at him, her eyes shining. "I love you too, Numair. Don't _ever_ doubt that. But I just want you to know – I'm safe. I'll _be_ safe. And if I'm not, then I can always find safety with the People. You know that."

Numair pulled her down back into his arms again. He wanted to feel her body against his, after weeks of being deprived from her. "I know that, magelet. I'm just scared. I just want it all to end. I want to live in peace for once. And I want to know you'll be there with me."

She fell silent once more, before saying softly, "I promise, Numair."

The mage felt his heart ease at her words, as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I missed you very much."

"You mentioned that," she giggled, settling herself into bed. "And I've missed you too, which I too have already said."

"Can't hurt to say again," he said through a yawn, pulling the blankets higher up on them. He had no idea of the time, but he felt exhausted both mentally and physically. He could tell she felt the same.

He looked over at her to discover she was already fast asleep. He smiled to himself, brushing a stray curl from her face. He kissed her cheek gently, saying, "Love you, Daine."

She mumbled something he couldn't make out. Putting out the small flame from the candle on his bedside with his breath, he turned back to his lover to settle in for a restful night. It would be one of the best nights, because she was with him.

-

The weeks since she came home went by in a complete blur of utter delight on Numair's end. Despite talks of war with Duke Baird and Sergeant Domitan, as well as Lady Keladry, Numair felt safe in Haven. His inner sense of worry was also put away, as Daine managed to stay within the camp walls with him.

But as the war raged on, he knew they would be separated. Knew that he would stay inside Haven as the head mage, and she would go out on assignments to spy, or to use her magic against the enemy. To that, he was powerless. It was his duty, as well as hers, to first serve the kingdom rather than his own needs. He could not sacrifice anyone else's safety but his own. And he could not follow Daine.

He was leaning against the rail when she appeared next to him. Her skirts – not breeches today – whispered around her strong legs. She leaned as he did, silently for a few moments before speaking.

"I have to leave soon," she told him. She stated it; she didn't need to.

"I know," Numair replied, not turning to look at her. It would hurt too much again, to face her. The countless times she left his side were the most difficult moments of his life. How many more times did it have to happen before it would stop?

The sky was blazed with orange and yellow lights. Both watched as birds flew towards the horizon, disappearing from sight. Clouds waned as night began to set in. Shouts of the soldiers below the deck could be heard faintly.

The mage felt a tugging at his elbows. He raised his eyebrows down at Veralidaine, who had an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him off the rail completely.

"Go where?"

"Back to our room." She grinned up at him. "I'd like to make some new memories before I have to leave you." He smiled back at her, feeling warmth around him.

He followed her into the hall, as she led him, holding his hand in hers.

He didn't know exactly when she had to leave. All he had to hold onto was her promise of returning, of surviving every war they would be thrust into, and of her coming bacl to him, like she always had. He knew that she, very much alike him, had no intentions of breaking any promises.

* * *

**A/N:** please tell; me if you've all enjoyed it. i need the feedback to get encouragement to write more about them! besides, it's always good to get to know what the audience likes/dislikes about my stories.

so please, take the few minutes out of your life and review. you've already read it - writing a review couldn't hurt :)!


End file.
